


Mr. S

by VoxoftheNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Creampie, Cumdump Ignis, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied multiple partners, M/M, Secret Identity, Social Media, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxoftheNox/pseuds/VoxoftheNox
Summary: Hotel on the corner of S. 54th St and Glen Rd, room 284 at 9:15. Do not be late. Do not show up early. The door will be unlocked -SGladio's been following the twitter account of the illusive Mr. S with an obsessive fervor, hanging on every picture and video he posts. As luck would have it, Mr. S is looking for a cock (or 10) to keep him busy tonight, and Gladio just so happens to be horny and available...





	Mr. S

_Looking for some lucky tops to fill me up tonight. DM for details -S_

Gladio stared at the newest tweet at the top of the timeline, posted exactly 47 seconds ago. 47 seconds since he saw the notification while scrolling down the line of pics and videos from his favorite account. His favorite _secret_ account, the man that showed every bit of his body in explicit detail, but never showed his face and never spoke a word, the notorious and sexy Mr. S, S standing for... well, _something_. Probably _Scandalous_. Or maybe _Slut_ , which would be pretty funny actually, but who was Gladio to judge on pseudonyms.

The hottest cumslut across the entirety of the internet, in Gladio's humble opinion anyway, and a local Insomnia boy too if his profile was to be trusted, and Gladio thought it was. Because even if most of his feed was nothing but solo videos and pictures, close ups of the massive plugs Mr. S liked to fill himself with, or the various dildos of every shape, size, and color that he liked to use with vigor, sometimes there was something different. Something public. Spur of the moment calls for cock and then... the videos would start. Sometimes Mr. S posted them himself, other times retweeted from whoever had met up and fucked him that night, if they'd immortalized the event on their own timelines. But it always ended the same- with a final count of the number of loads he took, and a nice close up shot of his abuse hole, overflowing with come (the most Gladio had ever seen him take in one night had been 17). But those nights were few and far between, but as luck would have it, for the first time Gladio just happened to have been in the right place at the right time, so to speak. He could watch those videos come in in real time and spend the whole night jerking off to new material. He'd exhausted the rest of Mr. S's feed a while ago.

Maybe he should have been a little bit ashamed. Gladio knew it was probably unsanitary- dangerous even, random guys blowing loads into the same hole all night. He might have been ashamed that this was just some guy in the city. Mr. S wasn't a porn star. Hell, he wasn't even technically a camboy. But since Gladio had first discovered gay porn back when he was 15 that led to the slow spiral down to finding cumdump accounts on social media, there was just something about it. How dirty it was, how filthy wrong. That some anonymous guy was just offering his ass up to whatever cock wanted to come inside him, taking them one after another after another.

It was hot. In a super embarrassing sort of way. And even if Gladio couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud, he got off on fantasies like that. Finding some random guy, willing and ready, hole already wet and dripping, just waiting for Gladio to stick it in...

He sighed. Maybe that was a reality for regular guys, but not for the Prince's Shield. If he got caught doing _anything_ like that, if anyone saw him... Still. He looked at the tweet again. 73 seconds now. And how long before Mr. S's thousands of followers overwhelmed his inbox and he had enough to keep him sated through the night? Not long if Gladio could guess which was a good excuse to open up a new message and type something up on impulse before every reason as to why this was _not_ a good idea to catch up and stop him. Was he really doing this? Whatever, it was just a message, and his own account was as devoid of personal info just as much as Mr. S, nothing to trace back to a Gladiolus Amicitia. A message couldn't hurt and he could still back out after. 

_got a nice big cock here ready to fuck you raw_

Too much? Whatever. It was what the guy was looking for. He hit send before he could stop himself and went back to his home feed.

Before Gladio even had a chance to feel anxious, a notification popped up letting him know he had an unread message, and if he hadn't already been keyed up before, he was now, and he felt himself start to sweat as he looked at Mr. S's reply.

_Show me._

Huh. Bossy. Again- was he really doing this? But Gladio's hands went to his waistband and pulled his dick free of his sweatpants, already hard from looking at Mr. S's old tweets, and with a couple of strokes with his rough hand, he was standing at full attention, and even taking ego out of the question, Gladio knew he was more than big enough to be impressive with the thickness to match. With the base of his cock held steady in his fingers, Gladio licked his lips and took a picture. Not the first dick pic he ever took, but those were usually reserved for people he knew in real life. Even if he wasn't much interested in the girls he sent them too while they were sexting. It was a lot easier to fantasize about someone else (someone like Mr. S), when the girls weren't with him in person. 

He hesitated, then shoved his shirt up just enough to show some abs and started taking a video, rubbing a hand up and down his length. He kind of wished he had both hands free so he could slap his dick against his palm, but he figured he'd settle for a couple of seconds of video to give Mr. S a better idea of what he was working with, rotating his phone so that his balls got in the shot too before he stopped filming. There was a little bit of temptation to jerk himself off right there, get a nice clip of him blowing his load so that Mr. S knew just what he had to look forward to (Gladio always shot a considerable amount when he came), but orgasming now meant less come for Mr. S later. If there was a later. Shit, he was really doing this.

He sent both picture and video, mostly not panicking, even if he was a little sweaty and kind of breathing heavy. Might have been the fact that he was so turned on he was just thinking with his dick and not his brain, but there wasn't much to be done about that til he got his release. And his dick was dead set on getting that release in Mr. S's pretty little pink hole.

The next response was just as punctual:

_Hotel on the corner of S. 54th St and Glen Rd, room 284 at 9:15. Do not be late. Do not show up early. The door will be unlocked -S_

Gladio let out a long sigh of air through clenched teeth. He was doing this- he was really doing this. He'd wanted to do this for so long, but fear of appearances, of paparazzi and tabloids and scandals always held him back. But at least he was at his own place now, there'd be no sneaking out of Amicitia manor. It was raining too, a sad little fall drizzle, that meant he could keep his hood up and not be suspicious. He could do this, and do it without getting caught. He just had to be smart. 54th and Glen, not anywhere close to the Citadel either. Why would it be? He was being paranoid, but the chances of running into someone out there, in a city as big as Insomnia were slim to non. Right. _Right_. He'd be ok.

He got up, cock still hanging out of his sweatpants and he kind of didn't want to shove it back in, but he had to get over to the hotel. _Then_ he could bring his dick out to play again. He didn't know if he should change, or shower? He might want to shower afterwards, what with all the other guys' come that was going to be all over his dick, so he settled on spraying on some cologne so at least he would smell alright. Then he pulled on a hoodie, stuck a hat on his head, and grabbed his phone, his wallet and his keys and he was gone. Off to meet Mr. S. 

 

 

 

It wasn't a short drive to the hotel, but it went by fast anyway. He had to punch the address into his phone to get there without getting lost, it was in a part of the city he was so unfamiliar with, but he still got there at 9. Gladio sat in the parking lot, listening to the rain drip on the hood of his car, both hands still clenching the steering wheel. He could still back out. If he saw something suspicious, got cold feet, thought someone started at him for a little bit too long... But no, his mind was already made up, wasn't it? He'd spent so long pouring over Mr. S, every video every picture, every inch of skin. It was almost an obsession, how often he checked for new tweets and scrolled through the whole page when he couldn't find anything new. He wanted this. For a very long time he'd wanted this, Gladio just hadn't wanted to admit it because he didn't ever think he'd be stupid enough to follow through with it.

He checked the time- 9:10. Time to go. 

The hotel was cheap but not entirely decrepit, kept clean but just plain old and run down. Old enough that each room was opened with an actual key instead of a keycard, and Gladio had to figure that was why Mr. S had chosen the place to begin with. He took the stairs up to the second floor, heart starting to beat just a little bit faster as he counted down the room numbers, 290, 288, 286... 284. 

It was 9:15, and Gladio didn't knock before he opened the door. 

Mr. S was ready and waiting for him as promised- ass up and legs spread, head resting on the mattress and flanked by his arms on the one bed in the room. He wasn't wearing a thing, and the lights were dim. Gladio's mouth went dry as he stepped forward, letting the door fall shut behind him, a loud announcement of his presence. Mr. S didn't look his way. It made sense, he figured, with the guy never showing his face on his twitter, he'd probably keep it covered during these secret meetings too. And it was his ass and that willing pucker Gladio was here for, not a face. 

He walked to the edge of the bed, erection back in full force now, and Gladio tugged it free as he stared at the gift in front of him. Mr. S's ass was nice and firm, just a little round with how skinny he was. Skinny but muscled, clear from his pictures, and clear now as Gladio took him in. With shaking hands, Gladio gripped both cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart and finally, got a glimpse of that perfect hole. Clean shaved, nice and pink, a little swollen already. There was some come on the rim, and as Gladio watched, he saw Mr. S's pucker tighten for just a moment, before it loosened again, and a little trickle of come leaked out.

_Fuck_.

Fuck, he needed this. One hand on the small of Mr. S's back, one hand holding his cock steady, Gladio pushed inside of him in one quick motion and groaned.

There wasn't any need to be gentle, not when he was so clearly already used and stretched open. He heard Mr. S gasp and it spurned Gladio on as heat overtook him and he began thrusting deep and fast. It was good, so good and hot and he felt Mr. S clenching around him. He swore under his breath. It was hardly the night for romance and candles and making slow love, this was a fast and filthy fuck, but that didn't mean Gladio wanted it over too soon. It was good, it was _amazing_ , and Gladio didn't know if that was _all_ Mr. S, or if he'd just spent too much time around the girls he'd been pretending to date recently, if it'd been too long since he had a chance to sneak out to the gay bar for a hookup with an eager bottom. Didn't matter much, one way or the other, Gladio decided, and he took a firm grip of Mr. S's hips so he could drag him back to meet every push forward of his own cock, skin slapping loudly in the room, and Gladio starting to pant. 

Mr. S's ass was tinged pink, and Gladio imagined someone giving him a good spanking while they fucked. It wasn't a bad idea, and he spared a moment to plant a solid slap on that pert ass before going back to guiding those hips to ramming back on his cock. Mr. S moaned, muffled and low against the bed. It made Gladio want to fuck him harder. How many guys had he had already that night? Would Mr. S even tell him? Maybe not now, and he'd get a final count on twitter at the end of the night, but maybe he'd send another DM and ask what number in line he'd been. He heard Mr. S moan again. 

"You like that?" he asked, voice so rough and low he could barely recognized himself, like he'd gone feral. "This the biggest cock you had all night?"

Mr S didn't answer him, but Gladio saw his hands tighten and bury themselves into the blanket. _Good_. Gladio pulled out for a second, just to watch the way his anus gaped open, a wide and hungry hole, and then winked shut. Gladio shoved himself back in, pulled out again, then went back to giving him a good, hard fucking. 

He was getting close, sweating again and becoming erratic in his thrusts. He didn't want to come just yet, not yet, he didn't want it to be over, but his desperate body had other ideas. His orgasm crushed over him, and Gladio groaned, something loud and broken and his head fell back til he was staring at the ceiling. He pulled Mr. S's ass flush against him as he came, feeling every pulse, every shot of come into that waiting hole. He'd been turned on for long enough, it was a nice big load of come to add to the collection. Gladio made entirely sure he was done and gave himself a moment to breathe before he pulled out and waited. And he watched until the first little dribble of come made it out of Mr. S's pucker- considerably pinker and just a little bit puffier now. A well used hole and a very happy cumdump. From what Gladio could tell anyway. He still didn't want it to be over. He expected something, maybe a crash of shame or sudden embarrassment. There was a little bit touching him in the back of his mind, but mostly he felt better sated that he had in a while... and he wanted more. 

He looked up the downward slope of Mr. S's back, the light brown hair, the lithe arms. Mr. S was shifting his position just slightly, and then he turned his head just a fraction to the side, just over where his forearm was blocking the side of his face and he looked over his shoulder. A brilliant pair of green eyes met Gladio's. 

Gladio stumbled backward and hit his ass hard against the dresser behind him. He might have swore, he wasn't really sure if it was just in his head or if any of it came out of his mouth, but he was diving towards the door before he even had his cock tucked all the way back inside his pants and he was out of there like a shot- down the hall, down the stairs, back out into the rain that was a relief, cool against his feverish skin, but he didn't stop there and kept running, straight to his car.

He got in, slammed the door behind him and let his head crash into his hands while frantically trying to figure out _what the fuck_ he was going to do. 

Scientia. 

The S stood for Scientia. 

 

 


End file.
